Dream among the Darkness
by Youkai Tsubasa
Summary: Tseng was killed by Sephiroth now that he's gone what will Elena do? She is stuck between her old love and a new one. Vincent is trying to decide where he belongs. With AVALANCHE or the Turks? The meteor is going to crash and time is cut short.
1. Mission Briefing

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: Hello! This is my first fic so it's probably kind of bad. Flames are welcomed! Ya know why? Cause if you think the fic sucks why stay around to review?! So if you write a flame I'll point and laugh! Bwahahahaha! But anyways please R&R cause I'd like to know what you guys think!  
  
Happiness is just a word to me And it might have meant a thing or two If I'd known the difference  
  
Emptiness, a lonely parody And my life, another smokin' gun A sign of my indifference  
  
~ "Gotta Knock a Little Harder" from Cowboy Bebop the Movie  
  
Chapter 1: Mission Briefing  
  
Location: ShinRa headquarters  
  
Elena was running down the hall of the building of the ShinRa office. She was running late and wasn't to pleased about it. In fact her job wasn't on her mind at the moment. She knew Reno had been late dozens of times and still had his job as the second-in-command Turk. Then she thought being the newest Turk might not help if she was late. Elena began to run faster through the corridors of the building. Suddenly she was stopped by running into something. "Oof!" She said as she hit the floor. She sat up and held her head for a minute before looking to see who or what she ran into. She looked up and saw Reno turning back to see what had hit him. "S-sorry sir." Elena said. Reno just kind of stared at her for a moment giving her an odd look. He was dressed has he usually was wearing the Turk uniform sloppily with his hair tied up and his sunglasses perched atop his head. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was holding a box and some paperwork in hand.  
  
"Hn.. It's OK.." he said as if he had something on his mind. Elena picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off for a minute. She started to walk towards the office than she heard Reno call to her, "Hey! As long as you're here could you help me with this stuff?" He said.  
  
"Hm?" Elena said turning around. "Oh! Of course!" She said noticing the box and paperwork in his hands. She walked back towards him and grabbed the paperwork that he handed to her.  
  
"Ya know I got a reputation to protect!" He said smiling as she took the paperwork. Elena just kind of looked up at his smiling face. She smiled a little too. "DING!" The elevator chimed. "Come on! You were in a hurry right?" Reno said pointing to the elevator down the hall. Elena nodded. They started to run down the hall. Reno caught the elevator just before it closed. Reno pressed the button on the controls for the elevator.  
  
"So why do you have this paperwork?" Elena asked looking through it. "It looks just like a bunch of old reports.."  
  
"Tseng said to bring them. President Rufus wanted to look over the past five mission reports we had." Reno replied.  
  
"Ooh.." Elena said. "DING!" the elevator chimed again as they reached their stop. Elena stepped out first followed by Reno.  
  
"Here," Reno said opening the box to reveal donuts for him and rest of the Turks. "You want one?" he asked. Elena nodded and reached into the box to grab one.  
  
"Thank you." She said starting to eat the donut. Reno closed the box. "Oh! Don't you want one?" She said.  
  
"Nah. Not hungry." He replied. Elena nodded finishing up the donut. They walked towards the Turks' office. Elena opened the door and walked in again followed by Reno.  
  
"Your late," Tseng said.  
  
"What?!" Reno said looking at his watch. "By one minute!" he shouted.  
  
"Your still late," Tseng replied.  
  
"S-sorry sir," Elena said.  
  
"It's alright for now just don't be late again." Tseng said sighing.  
  
"Dammit late by one minute and he still cares." Reno muttered.  
  
"We have a new mission to go over." Tseng said, "I expect you to be on time."  
  
"Hmph." Reno said crossing his arms. He had already done his job with this whole thing dealing with Strife and all his friends. Personally they were all starting to bug him. Cloud (Strife), Sephiroth, Hojo, they were all starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Anyways," Tseng said ignoring Reno. "We're still awaiting the orders from President Rufus." Reno sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. He set the donuts on a desk in front of him and Elena set down the stack of reports. A nervous looking soldier walked in.  
  
"S-s-sir the.. the orders f-from P-president Rufus.a-are h-he-here." The soldier said. He handed the papers to Tseng. The soldier was obviously scared of them. It didn't seem to bother any of them though. Rude looked at the soldier. He raised one eyebrow, thinking this guy had problems.  
  
"Thank you," Tseng said. The soldier saluted and quickly backed out of the office. Tseng looked at the orders. They must stop Sephiroth at all costs was basically what the orders read. This wouldn't be an easy task. Sephiroth was no ordinary foe. But orders were orders. Tseng sighed and started to tell the orders to the rest of the Turks. One of them would have to fight Sephiroth to the death. But which one of them could achieve something like this?  
  
So whatcha think? Plz review thanks lots. Til next time I'll be listening to FLCL music (FLCL rocks ^^) and probably writing chapter 2. The fic gets better! This chapters kinda boring in my opinion but next chapter will be very action-y! XD action-y what a fun word! Sorry the song lyric at the top screwed up if any of you people can help me with that I'd greatly appreciate it! I'll probably put some song lyrics in the beginning of each chapter. Anyways see ya all later. Love & Peace! 


	2. Fight to the Death

Hi everyone! Thank you everyone who reviewed!! I'm glad to hear you guys like my fic.. So the fic lives on!! Yay! XD I would have chapter 2 up sooner but the other day instead of writing about Sephiroth in here I was drawing him (I was bored OK?) Anywho Ch.2 is here now yay! *throws confetti around* Wheeeeeeee on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
  
All alone, cold fields you wander Memories of it, cloud your sight Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber Lost your way, a fallen knight  
  
Hold now, aim is steady An otherworld awaits you One thousand years, you ready? The otherworld, it takes you ~ "Otherworld" from Final Fantasy X  
  
Chapter 2: Fight to the Death  
  
Location: Temple of the Ancients  
  
Tseng muttered something about orders. He was studying the hieroglyphics on the walls carefully. Elena was on the other side of the corridor. She was also studying the hieroglyphics. "Find anything?" Elena said.  
  
"Nothing that seems too important." Tseng replied. Tseng had just asked Elena out to dinner a few minutes ago she accepted but had been deathly quiet until just now. Reno and Rude were off trying to track where Cloud and the others were for after they had taken care of Sephiroth. Tseng and Elena were assigned to find Sephiroth. "Click" The faint sound caught Tseng's ears.  
  
"I don't-" Elena began.  
  
"Sh.." Tseng said looking around him straining to hear anything else. "tap, tap, tap" Another faint sound came from somewhere in the temple. The taping continued it seemed to be getting farther away. Footsteps Tseng thought. Someone's here. "Elena go report what we found already to President Rufus." Tseng said.  
  
"Y-yes sir." She confirmed the orders. Elena started to walk out of the temple. She was so happy that Tseng had asked her to dinner. She turned around to say goodbye to him, but she could see Tseng was still trying to listen for something. So she turned back towards the exit and walked out of the temple.  
  
"Now.. Where are you?" Tseng said. He ran down the corridors of the ancient building. He stopped and listened every once and a while to see where the footsteps were going. "TAP, TAP, TAP" The footsteps were getting closer. "Almost there," Tseng whispered. Tseng saw a ladder down the hall he ran towards it and climbed up it to the second floor.  
  
"So you finally found me," Sephiroth said from behind Tseng.  
  
"You must be Sephiroth." Tseng said smiling. Finally this would be over and he could get back to the normal missions. "I hope you know I have come to kill you Sephiroth." Tseng said now facing Sephiroth. Sephiroth just laughed at this remark. "So you find it funny hm? Well believe it. I'm a Turk, one of the elitist soldiers." Sephiroth laughed again.  
  
"So you're a Turk? Well than this should be fun," Sephiroth smiled. Sephiroth held his matsamune in a battle position. While Tseng pointed his gun straight at Sephiroth. The room that they were in seemed to differ from the rest of the temple.  
  
The large room seemed to be meant for their duel. Tseng fired his gun first before Sephiroth could attack him. The bullet hit Sephiroth's hand. He didn't even flinch. Blood dripped from his hand to the cold stone floor as he walked. He walked slowly towards Tseng. Just than he charged towards Tseng.  
  
He moved with incredible speed. Soon he was back where he started in the room. Tseng held his stomach. He removed his hand for a moment. Red, warm blood now stained his arm. Tseng took a few steps back. He coughed and sputtered for a minute, before pointing his gun back at Sephiroth. Tseng fired again this time the bullet just grazed his shoulder. Sephiroth had to hold his shoulder for a minute. This time the pain actually seemed to affect him a little. Yet still he had that smirk on his face.  
  
"Know this Turk. ShinRa Inc. Will never find the Promised Land." Sephiroth said. He delivered one last attack to Tseng. "Too bad for you. I thought this battle would be more challenging." Sephiroth said while he was attacking Tseng. The matsamune was cold. It wasn't a pleasant feeling the cold hard steel sword causing your death. A sharp pain ran through Tseng's body. He fell back. The pain was slowly fading away. His eyesight was becoming blurry, but he still saw Sephiroth walk away. "The Promised Land is Jenova's. And my own no one else will have it." Sephiroth said turning back to face Tseng. Than he left leaving no trace of himself, besides a few blood drops on the floor.  
  
Tseng looked up at the high ceiling. He's breathing was growing heavier as he clung on to life. He didn't want to leave. Did he really have to go? He still wanted to see so much. Why did it have to end now? "Elena. I-I'm sorry.." He said.  
  
So whatcha think of this chapter everyone? Gomen I haven't played through this part of the game yet! I actually just went to the Gold Saucer for the first time. So I asked my friend and looked up stuff online to get what the placed looked like and stuff like that. Anyway I hope you like it plz review. Thx again to all of you who reviewed before! I'll try to update chapter three soon. Okays see you all later! 


	3. Misfortune in the Rain

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I really didn't feel like writing anything recently *shrugs* go figure. Anyways on with chapter 3! I'm not going to be going by the timeline of FF7 much anymore (I mean I will a little to keep things going smoothly in the plot) But I want mah fic to be original so I'm gonna kinda just go with the flow on mah fic. Ok? Ok. On with the fic!  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go ~ "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts  
  
Chapter 3: Misfortune in the Rain  
  
Location: ShinRa Headquarters  
  
The sound of rustling papers echoed in the huge office of President Rufus. Elena began to have an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong. A cold chill ran up her spine. Rufus was looking over reports from the Turks. "Excuse me? Sir? May I be dismissed?" Elena said nervously. That was a chance to take. Being a rookie Turk and speaking out like that in front of her boss.  
  
"Oh. Yes go ahead." The president of ShinRa said.  
  
"Thank you sir." She said. She quickly exited the office and started to run down the hallway. Something had to be wrong her instinct seemed to always be right, unfortunately. She burst through the door of the Turk's office.  
  
A cry of "I'm working!" came from the office. Reno sat up in his chair at his desk awoken from a catnap. "I thought you were Tseng. Damn it don't scare me like that! I could have been kicked out of here in a heartbeat!" Reno said with a sigh of relief. Elena ran towards him.  
  
"Reno! Reno something's wrong!" Elena yelled.  
  
"You woke me up for what? Wait before you answer that; where in hell's name is Tseng before I get fired?" Reno asked.  
  
"I.. I don't know." Elena said sadly.  
  
"Woah, woah! Wait! What do you mean you don't know?!" Reno yelled. Tears started to swell up in Elena's eyes.  
  
"Just what I said I- I don't know!" She said frustrated "He told me to go back and report what we had found." She didn't know what else to say but some more words slipped through her mouth, "He should have been back by now unless."  
  
"Unless what?!" He said.  
  
"He. he actually did find Sephiroth." She said while a few tears streamed down her face.  
  
*************  
  
"President Rufus, sir we have been informed that the Turk: Tseng is missing in action." A soldier said saluting the young president.  
  
"What?! Godamnit! We don't have the Turks there to go off and get themselves killed! They're supposed to be elites!" Rufus said obviously quite pissed off. "Take a unit of four soldiers and go search for him! NOW!" Rufus yelled at the soldier. The soldier quickly saluted and left. "Shit.. If the Turks can't stop Sephiroth who the hell can?" Rufus said whispering to himself.  
  
*************  
  
Soldiers ran down the halls of the headquarters. "What the hell is going on?" Reno mumbled while looking at the door of their office. He held his head, "Whatever it is it's giving me a headache," he said. Elena was sitting down by one of the windows. Rain started to patter on the windows. Elena just sat there staring out into space. Reno told her that they better just stay here until they heard any news of where Tseng was. Since then she sat herself in front of the window and just stared out it. Rain started to fall harder against the window. "Geez with all this noise how's a guy supposed to get any sleep?" Reno said with a yawn. He stretched his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Yo, Elena?" Reno said. She just stared out the window. "Elena. Yo? Earth to Elena come in Elena!" Reno semi-yelled. No response. He sighed and got out of his chair. He started to walk towards her. She didn't notice though, for one thing her back was facing him and for another reason he was walking very quite. He looked over to her. Her eyes were shut tight. Some tears still flowed from them though. "She must be asleep," he thought. He felt a little bad for her, the guy she liked was gone, she just got here (to the Turks), and things seemed to be rough around there lately. She shivered a little from sitting so close to the window. Reno looked at her and sighed he took of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Hm." She moved a little bit but grabbed the jacket and pulled it closer to her.  
  
"Heh.." Reno said.  
  
"Reno." Elena muttered in her sleep.  
  
"What?" He said responding to her sleep talk.  
  
"Thank you," she said she looked up at him. She blushed a little.  
  
"Heh, no problem." He said. Elena wiped the tears away from her face. She held her hands up and gently touched his face. She blushed some more. He just stood there giving a half-smile to her. He put one of his hands on her face too; he took his other hand and caressed her left hand. He kneeled down so he was eye to eye with Elena. She could feel her heart beating faster. She blushed more still and was getting to be a slight red color. Time just seemed to stop then..  
  
Cliff hanger! Bwahahaha! Oh la la what is gonna happen? You'll just have to wait and see. But one catch, I'm not gonna update until I get at least hm *picks random number* . seven more reviews. Ok? Then I will put up ch. 4! But this doesn't include the same person reviewing for the same chapter. If you want to review for another ch. be my guest. Flames don't count. Criticism does. So yeah reviews=chapter ok? Ok! Oh by the way Vincent will be in the next chapter yay! Some of the other peoples in AVALANCHE will be there too so if you're a fan of them they will be in tah next ch! Well tats about it. See ya till next time. 


	4. Find your way Home

Alright just as I promised here it is ch.4! Sooooo I betcha wanna know whats gonna happen between Reno and Elena. Well I'm evil so your not going to find out til next ch. Sorry! But it's just tah way tah story goes. Anyways on with ch. 4!  
  
Chapter 4: Find your way Home  
  
Location: ShinRa mansion, Nibelheim  
  
Hear the chorus of pain  
Taking you back to proper ways  
It's so easy to find  
If you could remind me  
  
Now you are lost in your way  
Deep in an awesome story  
So I will find you again  
Kiss you for lonesome folly  
~ "A Stray Child" from .hack//sign  
  
Vincent sat upon the coffin he once slept in. This place.. It was full of too many bad memories. He couldn't stand staying there any longer. The air was thick and heavy like the past that hung over him. A past that wouldn't be buried. No couldn't be buried. Images of Lucrecia haunted him. Though he seemed to realize that Hojo was the one to blame for her death, he still felt the guilt claw at him. They pain that had lifted from him when they defeated Hojo made him feel a great relief but things still weren't settled. Vincent shut his eyes.  
  
"Vincent-kun!" A youthful girl smiled at a young Vincent. Her chocolate colored hair reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were crimson like the boy's. Vincent looked up; part of his black hair covered his red eyes. She ran up to him and locked her arms around him. He slowly reached out and held her in his arms. "I missed you oni-san!" She giggled at the sight of her brother's dumbfounded face. "Did you miss me?!" The little girl pulled away from Vincent. She closed her crimson eyes and smiled. "I know you missed me big brother!"  
  
"Of course I did." Vincent declared. He embraced the girl again. Vincent saw a sudden flash of white light. He shielded his eyes.  
  
"Vincent?" A light female voice said. "Vincent? Are you alright?" Vincent rubbed his eyes, his eyes fluttered open and squinted up to who was calling him. He saw Lucrecia standing over him. "You OK?" she inquired. Vincent nodded. He tried to sit up but was giving nothing than a sharp pain in the gut. Vincent fell back down on the bench. He huffed for air. Lucrecia sat down beside him and lightly stroked his hair. "You'll be better in a few days. Just give it time." She coaxed the injured man.  
  
Vincent held his stomach. He was in ShinRa he knew it. His hair was short but still fell over his eyes. He was wearing his navy blue Turks uniform.  
  
"Lucrecia!" A male voice called. It was Hojo.  
  
"Coming Hojo!" The young lab assistant ran off, leaving a wounded Vincent there alone. He cursed the injury. His eyes slowly closed.  
  
"Vincent!" another joyful female voice called out to him. He opened his crimson eyes to see Yuffie standing above him. She grinned. "Glad to see you're finally awake! So are you ready to leave this old place?!"  
  
"Yuffie.." he mumbled.  
  
"Aw c'mon Vincent! Don't stay here I'll miss you!" She pouted. Vincent sat up and slid off the coffin. Yuffie looked up at him now. He stroked her hair with his hand while he kept the golden claw at his side.  
  
"Yuffie, I-I don't know where I have to go.." Vincent faltered searching for the right words in his head. He couldn't find them though. "I can't." he sighed and sat back down on the coffin. "I can't figure out where I should be." He finally got out what was going on in his mind. His stormy emotions were mixed and his mind wasn't the clearest at the moment.  
  
"You should," Yuffie started but quickly stopped. She wanted to tell him to stay with the group. She wanted him to stay there. For once her bright smile was wiped off her face. She looked up at Vincent who was once again standing over her. Her bright eyes looked lost and saddened. "Yuffie, don't cry please don't make this harder." Vincent thought. Yuffie wrapped her arms tightly around Vincent's waist. She wanted to cry out don't leave. Stay here Vincent. But she couldn't break his slowly mending heart. No that would make him worse off then he already is. He held her in his arms.  
  
"Yuffie," he whispered, "I'll come back. I will." He promised her.  
  
"Vincent, go find your way home." She held him tighter. "Home." He whispered. "I don't have a real home. This place? No, definitely not. I can't stand this place any longer." He thought. Home. He thought farther back than this place. ShinRa? Midgar. Yes he remembered both of those places well. Thoughts of ShinRa brought back thoughts of Lucrecia. He remembered her smiling face well, but. She was gone. Nothing was left for him there. But it was all he could think of. He wanted to go home to a family. There was no home or family waiting though. The Turks was the closest he ever had to family. That and his sister. He remembered the little girl vaguely but she was still in his memories. Then when he was a teenager he was drafted in by the Turks. He no longer had a family besides them. "The Turks? No I can't do that. Besides everyone I knew there is gone." He thought.  
  
"You'll find your way there I know it." Yuffie said she looked up at him and smiled tears streamed down her face. Vincent kneeled down so he was eye to eye with the girl.  
  
"I will then I'll come back and find you." He said. He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss. Then pulled away. "I'll come back, Yuffie remember." He said as he walked away. She watched him until he was out of sight.  
  
"How could I ever forget?" She said wiping the tears from her face. She started to walk slowly back to the Highwind.  
  
Well there you goes chapter 4. I'm gonna type up some more of the chapters today probably so I'll update as long as there are reviews no set limit this time ^____^. This chapter had a bit of Yuffintine I dunno I just thought it was cute so yah. XD. Oh and about the whole thing with Vincent having a sister it may continue on or I just might leave it as is.. I dunno depends I suppose. Anyways see ya laters. 


	5. Twisted Paths

Oh wow.. I was thinking of abandoning this old thing. But, I've gotta say this thing has some life still in it. Not to mention I like the name of this chapter lol. Hmmm I may have it be Vincent/Elena or Reno/Elena... Undecided. Despite how much I love Reno/Elena something new may be nice.... ::ponders:: Time will tell.   
  
The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror   
The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream   
Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands  
I do so want to go, To your city, your house, into your arms.   
  
-"Suteki Da Ne"- Final Fantasy X  
  
Chapter 5: Twisted Paths  
  
Location: ShinRa Headquarters  
  
'Why now?' Elena thought as she leaned in closer to Reno. 'Reno... why?' Her mind swirled with thoughts and questions but still their lips met in a soft kiss. They both pulled away quickly. Elena turned away from Reno her heart was pounding and her face was a light red. He got up from his crouching position and smirked. She turned around and glared at him.  
  
'Oh but you brought it upon yourself Elena dear.' He thought. If Elena could read minds Reno would be nursing a new wound on his face by now, but luckily for Reno she can't. She got up and walked off. Reno walked back to his chair and fell asleep.  
=======  
".... Yes sir." Rude saluted to the president and walked out of the office. He hated being the barer of bad news, or any news for that matter.  
  
"Tseng is dead." Rufus's words rang in his head. "Dead..." It couldn't be possible could it? That was the hard thing about being a Turk; death haunted you constantly. Guilt sure as hell didn't, but death was always there smiling at you. Smiling, waiting for you to walk down it's path yourself. Rude slowly opened the door to the Turks office. Reno opened his eyes.  
  
"So what's the news?"  
  
"Tseng... He-... He's dead Reno." Rude stuttered. Reno looked at him shocked. He walked over to Rude. In rage he almost hit his friend but stopped.  
  
"Liar!" Reno dropped to the ground. "You're a lying.." Tseng had taken Reno into the Turks when he was still about 16. Tseng had taken him away from his life on the streets of the slums. Reno would have starved if it weren't for Tseng. Tseng was like an older brother to him. Because of the leader he had lived. 'You said... you said to me once Tseng that with my attitude I'd get myself killed. You weren't supposed to die dammit!' Reno pounded the ground as he remembered their leader. 'I was supposed to go before you! I was always the one to rush into things. You told me!' "Why?!"  
  
"Reno c'mon." Rude helped his friend off the ground. Reno looked up Elena was standing there.  
  
"Elena-"Rude started.  
  
"I heard..." She turned away. Reno walked towards her.  
  
"Elena.... Just listen-"  
  
"Why should I?" She gave him an icy look and shook his hand off of her shoulder. Tears dripped from her eyes. "You never understood. You never listened..."  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards him. "Elena!" She tried to shove him away, kick him, punch him anything to get him away. Nothing worked. "Snap out of it!"  
  
"Why Tseng, Reno?!" She cried. "It could have been me! I would have died and he would be here!" She held on to Reno. "Everyone would have been happier!"  
  
"Snap out of it dammit! Your hysterical." Reno pulled away from her. She calmed a little.  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"I.. don't know." Reno said.  
  
"None of us do, Reno." Rude spoke up. Reno and Rude didn't cry like Elena but they were impacted all the same.  
  
"Who killed him?" Elena asked after a long silence.  
  
"Cloud and his friends we're th-"Rude started, but after he mentioned Cloud she didn't listen to any more. She walked past both Reno and Rude right out the door.  
  
"Elena!" Reno called after her. He ran out of the office down the hall. "Elena, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
She looked back at him and whispered something to him....  
========  
"Midgar..." Vincent looked at the large city. "I have come back to my... home."  
  
Hard chapter to write. - It's hard to get all their feelings right after I've been writing Mad Season so much which is mostly all happy. --; I'm going to be writing longer chapters or trying to at least. Chapter 6 should be coming up after I write ch.5 for Mad Season. Maybe I dunno. Not sure which direction I should take this one in. Sooo what do you readers think? Reno/Elena or Vincent/Elena?! I'm sure most of you know by now I'm a Reno/Elena fan... But like I said before I might want to take this fic in a different direction. So you guys get to decide what you want to read. Mmyup. So see ya all later. =D


	6. Thin Line

I am back. Glad to know this fic is still liked. ::cookies for reviewers:: This fics gonna start getting some twists in it hopefully make it more exciting. =D So what am I waiting for on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think, that I think I own them? I take no credit what so ever for the Turks, Vincent or anything FFVII for that matter. Thank you and have a day. x]  
  
A change in time   
I finally made up my mind   
I raise my hand from beneath the shifting sand   
And embrace the winds of change  
  
Suddenly, everything is up to me   
The pages turn, flashing full of memories   
I can see all too clear   
The time has come to face my fear  
  
-"Advanced Wind" from Wild Arms 3  
  
Chapter 6: Thin Line  
  
"Elena, what the hell are you doing?!" Reno called.  
  
Elena looked back, her face stained with tears. Reno stopped. "Reno... Don't follow me. Let me do this alone." She whispered.  
  
=====  
  
Elena had vanished gone somewhere to look for Cloud. Reno leaned against a window. 'Elena... What did you say?' He held his head. 'I can't let her do this...' Reno began running. She couldn't do this; it was practically suicide Reno knew she would fight until she was dead over this. Running all the way out of the building he stopped. Where could she be? She couldn't be out of Midgar yet. So it was to the slums...  
  
=====  
  
Vincent wandered about the slums of Midgar. He couldn't just walk in to ShinRa, that would be ignorant and deadly. Vincent wandered for a bit longer. Until someone caught his eye. Blue navy suit, fingerless gloves. He had to be with the Turks. Red fiery hair streamed behind the man as he ran. Vincent pulled out his gun. This would be a risk, but it's what he had to do. Coming up behind the Turk Vincent let his gun rest against the back of Reno's head. "Freeze if you know what's good for you, Turk." Vincent grinned.  
  
"Who the hell," Reno started cracking his knuckles getting ready to elbow Vincent in the stomach, "do you think you are?!" Reno let his elbow go back but it hit only air. Swiftly turning around he was ready to kick Vincent when he realized. This was Vincent Valentine, the legendary Turk. He remembered seeing something about him in the records. "What do you want from me, Vincent?"  
  
"Good we know each other. I wish to fight you."  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
"I want to join the Turks."  
  
"We can't just let anyone in."  
  
"I realize. If I win without using my gun or my claw you'll let me in, deal?"  
  
"I don't think you get it, it's not that simple. Now listen I don't have the time for this if your just going to sit here and talk shit to me."  
  
"Put me through whatever test you wish. I assure you I can pass every single one."  
  
"I already told you I don't have time for this!" Reno shouted punching Vincent in the stomach. Vincent took a few steps back.  
  
"Your good Turk." He smiled ready to kick Reno.  
  
Reno ducked, dodging his kick and shoved his palm upwards to Vincent's chin. "I don't believe I've introduced myself!" Vincent dodged and sweep kicked Reno off his feet. "The name's," Reno got up and punched Vincent in the face, "Reno!"  
  
"Heh, that felt good." Vincent said holding the right side of his face where Reno just punched him. "Haven't had someone hit me like that in a long time." Vincent grabbed Reno by the collar and punched him hard in the stomach. Reno fell back, desperately trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Damn kids! Fighting again!"  
  
"Those ain't no damn kids! One looks like he's from ShinRa!"  
  
Elena's eyes widened, she stopped hearing the two men. Turning around she saw Vincent and Reno fighting not too far from her. "Shit, Reno." She mumbled running towards the two.  
  
"Damn your good!" Reno smirked and readied himself to kick Vincent, "But not quite good enough!" Vincent darted away from the Turk and appeared behind him.  
  
"Game over." Vincent smiled as he held on to Reno, Reno couldn't move or Vincent would snap his neck.  
  
"Reno! Dammit what the hell are you doing?!" Elena yelled.  
  
"Emena?" Reno managed to muffle while Vincent's hand was still over his mouth. Which of course translated to "Elena?"  
  
"Ah, another Turk maybe now I can prove to you." Vincent pulled out his gun again and pointed it to Elena.  
  
"Dammit! I don't have time for stupid," Elena started running towards Vincent ready to punch him, "Godamned, slum thieves!" About to punch Vincent in the stomach she was stopped by Vincent. Vincent picked her up by the back of her jacket she made attempts to kick him but he set her down.  
  
"Honestly, things used to be different when I was a Turk!" Vincent sighed.  
  
Elena looked shocked, "I- I don't have the damn time for this!" She began to run Vincent stopped her.  
  
"Let me join the Turks, again." He demanded out of the two of them.  
  
"Give me one reason!" Elena snapped ready to bite Vincent so he'd release her.  
  
"Well reason 1: I fought and beat your friend hear with one hand and a kick, reason 2: I caught you... Reason 3: I used to be one of the Turks and I think I proved my self to get in." Vincent released them both so they could give him their decision.  
  
"Hmph.. I'm still not to fond of the idea." Reno scowled. Reno looked towards Elena. Elena was looking at Vincent somewhat glaring at him.  
  
"Tseng...." She whispered. She felt her knees give in, almost falling but Reno caught her.  
  
"Listen Vincent," Reno said holding on to Elena, "This isn't the best time to be bringing something like this up." Slowly he brought Elena back up to her feet.  
  
"He's just like... Tseng" Elena whispered leaning against Reno until she regained her strength.  
  
"I understand, perhaps I could help you through this... After all there is a thin line between enemy and ally."  
  
"You can stay in the Turks for a day, if you don't prove yourself then your out." Reno compromised. Of course being kicked out of the Turks meant death.  
  
"Deal."  
  
=====   
And so Vinny is to be tested. XD Anyways I'm going to write more so the fic shouldn't be have to be put on hold. So just review and I'll update! =] See ya later everyone!


End file.
